BatKnight
by Princess Lokii
Summary: On a late night walk, a young girl gets herself in trouble. In the end, she becomes inspired to be more than a normal everyday citizen.


****

**BatKnight**

_Gotham was dark, it was cold. And I? Well.. I was being dumb. Let's just put it that way. Dad and I… we may have gotten into a fight. Heck, I can't even remember what it was about now. I remember everything else though..._

''I need some air!'' I yelled back at my father, after he asked where I was going. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on, heading for the door.

''If you leave this house young lady, you are grounded for a year! That means No phone! No T.V. and NO social interaction /outside/ of School! Do you hear me!'' How could I not of heard him. He was yelling so loud, the prisoners in Blackgate could hear him. I just opened the door and stepped out.

''Looks like I'm grounded then.'' I told him flatly, then slammed the door behind me. I could swear I made the windows rattle. I sighed and pulled up my hood and I heard my father sigh on the other side of the door. I just couldn't take it. I slipped my hands in my pockets and started walking.

I remember all of that so clearly, but I still can't remember what the argument was about. We use to have so many... But like I said, Gotham was dark, it was cold.. and I was being dumb. There used to be this park I played at when I was little. Pretty little park. It was bought out before I was twelve, though. I use to go there all the time. And even though it was a parking garage now, I still went there when I needed to clear my head. yeah, I said I was being dumb, no need to point it out.

I went to the top. The very, very top, and sat on the ledge. You know, that part no one's supposed to be on, because it's there to keep you from falling off the edge? Yep, I sat there, and looked out at the city. It was foggy or smoggy one... You could never tell in Gotham. She dim lights on the streets below just seemed that much dimmer. I sat there for a long time. Once I got too cold for even my hoodie to keep me warm, I headed towards home.

What I didn't notice was these few guys. They had been eyeing me for the last ten or fifteen minutes.. I'm sure. Once I stood, they went into action. I made my way down the spiral driveway of the parking Garage, and they followed. Once I was about half way down, one of them grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me back to him.

I squeaked in surprise and terror. My father's a cop, I know what guys in Gotham like to do. The adrenaline started coursing through my body. The thoughts of what they might do. I was already shaking before they started to even speak to me.

''What do we have here? A pretty lady out here all alone?'' One of them teased and held my chin. I swallowed and slipped free of their grip, only to be grabbed by another. He grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

''Help!'' I shrieked in terror. I suppose that's when _he_ heard me. Though, stunned by my shriek, the man let go. Instinctively I took off running. Not far though. There were four guys all together. How exactly was I supposed to escape _four_ guys.

The fourth on grabbed me as I took off, then threw me back into the group of the other three. Two of them grabbed my arms, the other wrapped his handed around my mouth so I couldn't scream. I thought it was gonna happen. The evil thoughts that was running through their heads. What they wanted to do to me. I was shaking too much to even struggle.

I closed my eyes and whimpered. I knew it was gonna happen, and I couldn't stop it. And it got quiet. I heard a muffled 'oof', then one of the guys saying. ''What was that!'' Just like that, they let go of me.

''It can't be..'' I heard one of them say. The fear in _their_ eyes. Even through my tears I could see it. I glanced around with them, looking for whatever was distracting them. Yes, I know I should have run. Like I said, I was being dumb. I glanced around, then back to were the men were, er well.. Man was.. The other two were gone. I tilted my head at him, then a large shadow dropped down on him. I gasped and took a step back, the shadow turned slightly to me. I could make him out more clearly now. I saw the ears.

It was Batman. He gave a slight nod, then flew off. Of course, I didn't know at the time he was just using a grapnel. Everyone knew so little about him. I didn't even believe he existed until that night.

I was still shaking as I walked the rest of the way home. I slipped quietly in the door. Dad had left the porch light on for me, but he was asleep in his chair. I hated leaving him like that sometimes, but there really use to be times I just couldn't stand to be around him.

_After those events that night. I decided I wanted to be able to defend myself. But, I also wanted something to do when I had to leave the house like that. And mostly, I wanted to meet him again. So that was the night I decided to become a vigilante. I started with martial arts classes for a few years, then just about a month ago I started beating up baddies, but. a few weeks ago, I gave myself a name. Cardinal. Maybe tonight I'll see him._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! This is the beginning story for another OC of mine. As always, Reviews and (nice) Criticism are welcome ^^ ~Q<strong>


End file.
